A Dream A Coffee The great love
by Muscle Love
Summary: This is a completely different story as Tilly and Jen got to know.
1. The Dream

It was a cold and rainy day in September. Tilly sat in her room on her bed, listening to music and drew something. Tonight there was a party at Collgege Coffee, but Tilly could not go. She sat with flu and fever of 39 degrees in her room and stared outside. There was a knock at the door. "Yes" "I have here a nice warm cup of tea for you." "Thanks Mom. Tilly took a sip and spit it right back into the cup. "IHHH, what's that?" 'This is our old family recipe, it should be very good for colds." "Why taste must medicine almost always disgusting? " " Because it would be no medicine bask, my dear. "Tilly had to the grin of her mother only an annoyed look and drank with contorted face of the cup, extremely tasty drink. "And now go to sleep, so you'll soon be well again." "Mum, I'm not six more." "And yet you're my little girl, who is ill in bed." Tilly was already sweet as her mother still cared about her, even though she was almost grown up. She was taken by her mother to the tea cup, so that she could go to bed. "You know it, sleeping is still the best medicine. And now from the ceiling. "Tilly lay down and got a kiss from her mother.

Tilly walked along the beach. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and a light breeze sogrte sure it's not too hot. She sat down in the dunes, looking out to sea. She loved to just sit here and look out to sea. Your Ipod played classical music and drew her hand indiscriminately on the drawing pad. When she saw once on the sheet, she saw what she had drawn. She had drawn countless hearts. When she looked up, she saw a young woman who was walking on the beach. Her hair blew in the breeze and her mouth formed into a smile. Tilly was fascinated by this woman. She could not look away, but then it all started to turn itself. Everything was black around them, Tilly no longer knew where she was.

When she opened her eyes again, she lay in her bed, in her room and looked at the ceiling. She still had the face of the unknown mind. Who was she? And how could she see her again?


	2. Jen's move

Jen heaved out a heavy box from her car and dragged her into her new apartment. So "Mouse, that was the last box. We are now ready to settle down here and start a new life. "Jen dropped to her sofa and Mouse jumped on her stomach, Jen looked into his eyes and curled up. "You are loyal cat." In response Mouse lifted her head and mewed. With the cat on his stomach to sleep Jen.

The next morning, wake up with Jen damn back pain. She just was not used to sleeping on the sofa. After a hot shower is Jen doing the work, overcoming the last boxes and decorate the apartment. She distributed paint pictures in her apartment and put some candles on the coffee table.  
In the evening she put on her jacket and went into the city.

First she went to a supermarket to buy some food and cat food to. Then she visited another florist to her apartment yet to gain something flowery flavor. When she came out of the flower shop, she could not believe her eyes. Past her and ran an attractive young woman with short red hair and a sweet smile on her face. She could not help but to look behind her. Who was this sweetness? Before Jen could even have a thought of a possible reaction, the young woman was gone. - Jen you, where your courage remained to raise beautiful women - you just hoped that she would see them again. Now she went back home but she wanted to make a phone call to her brother.

Back home, her cell phone rang already. "Hey Liam. How are you? " "Hey sis. With it's fine, but what about you? Have you coped with the move well or do you still have nightmares?" "Not as often as before. I hope it will calm down soon." "I hope for you too. But tell me, why do you sound so different?" "I do not they?" "Oh, yes, do not need it You du deny. Have you met someone else." "No." "Jen, you can not fool me. I am your brother, and I recognize it when you have a crush on another woman. So who is she? " "I do not know. She went today just past me, she has not seen me." "Cheer up, we still have. And if not, then it was not the right thing." "And I thought you were going to lift my spirits." Jen and her brother Liam phoned until late into the night, until Jen exhausted from the day in her bed a lot and fast asleep.


	3. The Nightmare

It was one of those days where you did not know what you should do. Jen took the phone and called her friend Diane. "Hey, did you feel like a short shopping trip?" "Of course I feel like, unfortunately can not right now, I have to work on, but in a half to two hours, I can be with you." "You know what we are, meet us on the road. Let's meet at our favorite bar. "" Yes, I agree with it. "" Well then we'll meet there in two hours. " " See ya." Jen said goodbye yet by Diane and embarks on the path.

She ran to the next without any real idea of the shops, but then she thought, she soon had a class reunion. She needed to wear something nice. She was looking for something elegant and attractive, but also something that was not too smart. She searched for two whole hours, until she got one call. "Jen." "Hey sweetie." "Who's there?" "You has it exactly." "What do you want from me? '" And this you also has to know "," Can you just leave me alone? " "Why?" "Because I want to have nothing to do with you." "But we love each other." "No, we do not love us. You like me might love it, but I do not love you anymore. " "Jen, you love me, I know, and you know it too. " "No, Sonya, I will not love you. Not now, not tomorrow and not next week. I will never love you." "But you once loved me, and if you loved someone, you will love those Anyway, whether you like it or not." "No, Sonya, I will not love you. You're right, I got you once loved, but what you did to me, that has all changed. My feelings are not the same as then. They are no longer there. Accept that. I will have no more contact with you." "You look beautiful in the blue dress." Jen looked down at himself. She wore a blue dress, really. "You've just got." "No, I have not. Even your new hairstyle is nice, I like the bangs, I think the shoes fit now, not as a dress, but if you like it. '"Sonja, where are you?" "Pretty close to you." "You know exactly that you must not get too close to me. You always have a distance of 500 meters have. So where are you? "Jen looked around the store. She could not see her ex-girlfriend. "Sonja, I ask you one more time. Where are you?" "You can not see me. This is a shame, I would be delighted if we could meet again. Maybe we could talk about why our relationship broke up." "No Sonja, I will not talk to you about our relationship. It's over, and so it remains. And now please call me any more." Jen hung up the phone and quickly made their way to the cafe where she wanted to meet with Diane. She ran to the store and ran into a young woman. She recognized her immediately. It was the same one she had seen in the afternoon in front of the flower shop.

Jen woke up drenched in sweat. Her bed was completely ransacked and wet with sweat all over. She had once again one of those nightmares that followed them for quite a while. When they would stop? But what surprised them, this time, there was a very different ending, as it was bask. What did it mean?


	4. Tillys decision

**Hey all. I had to work the whole weekend, so i could upload the new chapter not earlyer. **

**And sorry for my bad english, I hope it will be better soon :D**

"Hey Mads, what's up?" "Im fine thanks. But you seems to be like someone else." Tilly looked at her questionigly. "You must not act at all so as if you did not know what I mean. So what's up?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Tilly, you know, you can tell me everything." "I know but I really don't want to talk about it." Maddie shook only her head and thought she will tell me, that's sure.

They went to College Coffee and sat down on some of the very cosy sofas. The two friends talked about some gossip and drank their coffee. Then Tillys phone rang. "Yes, Tilly is on the phone. ... It's okay I can work tomorrow. ... Yes bye." Maddie looked at her friend. "I can't go with you tomorrow. I have to work. Don't be too sad. Maybe we can go shopping next week?" "That's okay. I know that you have to work, if you want to make your drivers licence." Maddie smiled at Tilly. "You are a very good friend." Suddenly a brown-haired woman passed Tilly. The only thing Tilly could do was to stare at her. As the woman it noticed Tilly looked away, and agreed a sad expression. "Tilly what is wrong with you" Maddie asked anxiously. "It's nothing." "Tilly don't lie to me." "Really it is nothing." Tilly." "Would you ever stop asking?" "Not until you tell me the truth." "I had only one strange dream" "And you think this is enough for me?" "I had a strange dream of anohter woman." "If I must pull to you every detail from the nose?" "No you have not." "So tell me everything." "Two nights befor I had a dream of a young woman with braun hair. I sat in the dunes at the beach. I looked at the sea. And then I saw her." "Who did you see?" "I don't know Maddie. The only thing I know is that I am entrancedly from her. I don't know where she life, I don't even know her name." "But you like her?" "I don't know." "I thought you are entrancedly her?" "I do but ..." "There is no but." "Mads." "Tils" The two girls had to laugh out loud. "Would you like to see her again?" "Yes." "So what would you do to see her again." "Mads I don't know. If I know it, didn't you think I had done it?" "I mean, maybe you can go to the beach and maybe there she is again." Maddie smiled. "You are the best friend and you will still be." "Thanks Tils." The two girls drank their coffee and than they leave the College Coffee.

The night slept Tilly especially well. She dreamt again of the strangers. But this was an nightmare. First it was alright. They were at the park, sat down on a bench, the sun was shining, it was warm and the birds were singing. The strangers head lie down on Tillys leg. They smiled at each other. They had a very good time but than every thing was different. Suddenly Tilly stood before a ruin and heard the stranger screaming. She heard that these were frightened screams. Tilly ran around the unknown to find, however, she could not find her. Tilly noticed which ran she in the circle, however, the shouts did not come from a direction they came from everywhere. Tilly can't imagine why she could not find the stranger. She searched for her, but she can't find.

Tilly woke and knew that she had to find the stranger, before it was too late. She had to know who was she where she lived and whether they could maybe make friends.


	5. The first conversation

Jen and Diane met at College Coffee. „Jen of what up? You look so procures." „It's nothing." „Jen come on. I see that there is something." „It's... I can't talk about it." "Jen, if you don't want to talk about it, then don't. But if you want, then do." "Thanks Diane. You are a really good friend." "I know." The two women had to lough. Jen looked at Diane, she started to talk about what happen when she was shopping. "Yesterday when we wanted to meet, actually, Sonja stalked me." "She did what?" "She stalked me, again." "Did you see her?" "No I don't. She phoned me. She said that she could see me. She could even tell me the color of my clothes." "So that means, that she was really there." "Yes she was, and that scares me." "I believe you. Sonja is one of the persons, that I don't want to meet in the dark." "I think I get some coffee before I tell the rest of the story." "That's a great idea."

Tilly had to work at College Coffee. Fist she was sad about that, because she could not go to search the unknown. But than she thought, it could be good to work because then she had to think about her work and not about the unknown. But that thought was wrong. Also at work she had to think about the unknown. What would happen if she see her. Would she like her. And if, would the unknown like her as much as she do? And what if she don't like her, but the unknown do? And then it happened. Tilly looked up asked "What can I ..." She can't finishing the question. Tilly looked at the beautiful brown eyes of a beautiful young woman. But the other woman could not talk too. She lost her voice while she looked at the beautiful blue eyes of the shop assistant. When Jen found her voice she said "I get two coffees please." "Yes just one minute, then you will get."

When Jen get the two coffees she went back to Diane. But Jen didn't come back like she go. She came back with a big smile on her face. "What happened in the two minutes you get the coffees?" "I saw the girl of my dreams." "Don't be like a little child." "I'm not. The last night I dreamed of young woman and this young woman is there." "You dreamed of a woman and today you saw her the fist time?" "No I saw her in town the last days." "Do you like her?" "I think I do." "You think or you know?" "I can't say it. I know that there are feelings but I can't say if they are about love or just friendship." "Then you have to find out." "But, what if I have love feelings for her and she doesn't have the same feelings for me?" "If you don't find out, you will never know." "But what should I do?" "Go to her and ask her, if she want to drink a coffee." "I can't do this." "Why?" "Because I can't." "The only thing you can't is, you can't find a plausible reason why you can't asked her." "And what should I say?" "Jen how old are you?" "What do you mean?" "You are an adult woman so you can go to her and say what you feel." "But..." "There is no but. Jen go to her and ask her, if she want to go out." "I can't." "Jen, if you don't go, I will never talk to you again. And if I say it, I mean it." Jen stood up and bring the coffee cups back.

"The coffee was great." Tilly turned around. The beautiful unknown stand in front of her. "Thanks." They looked each other in the eyes. "Perhaps do you want to drink one more?" "Not today. But maybe tomorrow." Both have to smile. "Can I have the bill please?" "Yes." Tilly give it to her. "Maybe you phone me." Jen looked at the bill and saw Tilly's number. "So maybe we will see each other again." "Yes maybe." "Bye." "Bye." Jen turned around and walked away. Both had to smile.

Would it be the start of a new friendship, or the start of something more?


	6. The phone call

In the evening, when Jen was at home she phoned her brother Liam. "Hey Liam." "Hey little sister. What's up?" "I met her." "Who do you met? The girl who makes you happy?" "Yes and no!" "What do you mean?" "First I met Sonja." "WHAT?" "Yes, yesterday when I was shopping, she phoned me." "That's bad." "I know. But the most badly thing is, she was there. She is stalking me again." "Oh Jen I'm so sorry." "I was very scared because she could even tell me what I wear." "What did you do?" "Nothing." "What? You didn't do anything?" "What should I had done?" "I don't know." "Then don't tell me that I had to do something." "Jen, I don't want to fight with you." "Then don't." "I'm worried about you." "I know, but you don't have to do. I'm fine." "I don't believe it." "You have to." "So you said that you met the girl that makes you happy." "Yes I met her." "And?" "What do you want to know?" "I want to know everything." "It was unspectacular." "You don't have to lie." "I do not." "Jen, come on. Tell me the story." "Ok. Then let me and don't interrupt me." "Ok." "So I met Diane to drink a coffee. And then there she was." "Where was she?" "I have ordered the coffee from her." "And?" "What?" "Did you ordered her number too?" "Liam!" "What?" "I would not do this. But..." "But?" "I have her number. When I got the bill, she gave me her number." "So did you phone her?" "No. Why?" "Why? Why not?" "I don't know, if I should do this." "Why you shouldn't? If she doesn't want that you phone her, she would not gave you her number." "Your right." "I know. I'm always right." "No you don't!" "So, phone her." "But what is if Sonja finds out that I met her?" "What is then?" "What if she starts to stalk the read head?" "The mystery girl is a read head?" "Yes, why you ask?" "If I remember right, you fancy redheads." "You remember right. And she is really cute." "So call her. There is nothing that speaks against it." "Ok I phone her, but not today, I'm to tired." That's ok, but you have to call me tomorrow and tell me what the phone call was like." "I promise I will do." "Good. Then have a good night little sister and nice dreams of your redhead." "A good night to you too." Jen hang up the phone and went to bed.

The next day Tilly meets Maddie. "What's up, you look so lucky?" "Yesterday I met the girl of my drams." "What?`" "I have told you that I dreamed of a woman with brown hair." "Yes you did." "And yesterday she ordered coffee from me." "Are you sure that she was the woman of your dreams?" "Yes I am." "So what did you do?" "At first nothing but then I gave her my number." "Tilly!" "What?" "I'm proud of you." "Why?" "Because you did something I would not have expected from you." "But she haven't phone me until yet." "Tilly don't be impatient. She will phone you believe me." "But what if, she doesn't like me?" "Why, she don't even know you." "You are right." Suddenly Tilly's phone rang. She looks at it and see a number she doesn't know.


	7. The preparation

The next day Diane visits Jen. "Hey, have you already call your little redhead?" "She is not my little redhead. An no I haven't call her yet." "Then do it." "I do it, when I want to do it. And now be quiet I have an important call to do." "Yes and now Shhh."

At the same time only a few streets away. Tilly meets Maddie. "Tilly don't be impatient. She will phone you believe me." "But what if, she doesn't like me?" "Why, she don't even know you." "You are right." Suddenly Tilly's phone rang. She looks at it and see a number she doesn't know. "Hello." "Hello. Who is it I'm talking with?" "I'm Jen, we met yesterday at College Coffee. And what is your name?" "I'm Tilly. It's nice that you call." "I got a question." "What?" "I wonder if you would go out with me? For a coffee." "That sounds good." "What do you thing about tomorrow." "Tomorrow is bad, but maybe we meet this afternoon?" "Today?" "Yes, but if you don't want it's ok." "No it's fine. So this afternoon at College Coffee?" "Yes and thanks for your call." "Tanks for you number. So see you later." "Yes see you later." The two girls hang up and both smile.

"What did she say?" asked Diane. "We meet this afternoon." "Jen that is fabulous. We must make you really smart." "This is not a date." "Yes it is." "No it's not." "When it's not, what is it?" "Two girls go out to drink one coffee." "And this is not a date?" "No it's not. "Ok it's not a date. But what would you wear?" "Maybe this what I wear right now?" "Oh no. You will not. Come on." Diane opened the wardrobe. "Maybe this." Diane shows Jen a black dress." "No this is over dressed. But what do you think about this?" Jen shows her friend a black skirt and a red blouse. "Yes that is it."

At the same time when the phone call was ended. "Was this the girl of your dreams?" "Yes she was." "What did she say?" "She want's to meet me." "And?" "What?" "Do you want to meet her too?" "Yes I do." "So when do you meet her?" "This afternoon." "We have to dress you." "Why?" "Because it is a date with your dream girl." "It is not a date. But you are right. I can't go like this." "Let's go shopping." The two girls gone shopping.

"Do you think she will like me?" "She will love you." "Don't be silly. Also I am not looking for a new relationship." "No you're not, but what if she is the one?" "This I thought about Sonja too, and you know what happened then." "Yes I know, but I mean what if she would love you. Would you say no I don't want a relationship?" "I don't know." "Jen, if she loves you and you love her, there is no reason that you could not be together." "This is so complicated." "No it's not. It is the easiest thing. Two people who love each other are in a relationship. Trust me. She will not do the same thing Sonja does." "How do you know?" "I can't say how I know but I just know it." "I hope you are right." "Don't be worried about it. If she is not the one for a relationship, she is the one for a friendship." "First you said, she is the one for a relationship and now she only the one for a friendship." "I mean that she is not bad person. And I know that she is the one for a relationship because I saw her face when she looked at you. And it was a look of love. So take your time and let it happen." "You are a really good friend." "I know and now go and don't be late." "Bye." "Bye, and text me how it was." Jen leave and went to College Coffee.

"This is the right outfit. She will loves you." "Do you think?" "Yes I do and now go and rock your date." "Maddie, it is not a date." "Then rock your meeting."

Jen already sat at College Coffee. She waits for Tilly and then she was there. Jen looked at her and realized that Tilly could be the one for a relationship.


	8. The first It is not a date

Jen sat at College Coffee and were waiting for Tilly. She wonder what would happen when she saw each other. _Would she like me or hate me or would she love me? And what would I do? Would I like her, hate her or love her?_ And then she was there. Jen starred at the door. There stands Tilly. She was wearing dark blue sporty but smart dress. It fits her fantastic. Jen could not say or just think something. She was fascinate of Tilly.

Tilly was very nervous. _What would she think about me? Is it okay what I wear or is it too much? What would we talk about and what if there is nothing we could talk about?_

When Tilly arrived at College Coffee she was looking for Jen. As Tilly Jen saw she thought only wow. Both woman looked each other in the eyes for a long time. After a few minutes Tilly went to Jen and sad sat down to her towards. "Hey." "Hey." "It's nice that you come." "It's nice that you wanted to meet me." "It's nice that you gave me your number." Both had to smile. "So why I haven't seen you before?" "Because I just move." That mean, you don't know this town." "That's right." "I wonder, if I can show you the best places?" "That sounds good." "Okay than let's go." Jen and Tilly stood up and left the Coffee.

"So I showed you the cinema, Chez Chez and some other stores." "And it was a great tour." "Yes but I didn't stow you my favourite place." "And that will you do now?" "You are so right." "So what is your favourite place?" "We are actually at it." The women stands in park. "This is really a nice place." "Yes it is but wait." Tilly took Jen by her hand and showed her, the best place at the park. When Tilly touches her hand there was a tingle. First only in her hand but then the tingle was all over her body. _What does it mean. Am I in love?_ It was a very old willow. The tree looks like it is out of an fairytail. "So this is your favourite place?" "Yes it is." "I can understand it. It is beautiful. Come on let us sit here for a while." They sit down with their backs at the tree. They sit there nobody says anything. But then Jen's phone rang. "Please don't call again. It is over, you know that. So please stay away." Jen hang up and looked sad. "What's up?" "Nothing." "There is something. I can see it. You look sad and five minutes ago you looked happy." "I got a call from someone I don't like. But these person can't accept that our relationship is over and that I don't want to see her again." "Someday she will accept that." "I hope you are right." "I am right. And now be quiet and enjoy the moment." Jen had to giggle but after a severe look of Tilly she was quiet.

At the end of the day they said good bye. "It was a great day." "Yes it was. Maybe we can have such a great day again?" "Yes maybe. You have my number, so you can call me." "You can be sure that I will do it." They smiled. "Okay then good bye." "Good bye Tilly. And thank you that you show me the town." "I did like it." The looked at each other, then turned around and walk away.

When Tilly was on her way home: _It was such a great day. I hope we will have such a day again. I like her or maybe there is more. I think I have butterflies in my stomach. Perhaps she has the same feelings that would be there is no word for it. _

At the same time a few streets away: _This day was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her city sightseeing tour was great. And then when she took my hand. It was like there was a firework inside my. I didn't want to end this touch. And then the call from Sonja, That ruined everything. I hope we can meet again. __But if I call too soon then maybe she is annoyed with me. Don't make to many thoughts. You will see how it raises._


	9. Is this the end

Chapter IX

Jen was on her way home, when her phone rang. It was Sonja on the phone. "What do you want from me?" "I want you." "No, I do not come back. It is over now. You have to accept it." "But I love you." "If you really love me, then you would stop phone me." "Jen" "No there is no Jen anymore. Our relationship and our friendship is definitive over." "Jen please." "NO!" Jen hang up.

The next morning came to early for Jen. She had a wonderful dream about Tilly. The were together at the beach and watched the sun set. Because it was a little bit cold, they were sitting very close and shared a blanket. Jen hoped that these dream never end. But it does. Jen took her jogging shoes and after two hours she came back.

When she came back she found a letter for her. She opened it and saw that there was something written and a photo. The photo shows her and Tilly under the willow. Jen began to read the letter

"_**Who is she? Why is she with you at this romantic place and why it isn't me you are there? I can make you happy like her. And I would do everything that you come back to me." **_

Jen get scared about what she read. She remembered what happened the last time when Sonja was finding out that Jen had a new girlfriend. And she didn't want that Sonja do the same to Tilly. So she text Tilly that they can not see each other more.

Tilly was in bed when she got a massage from Jen. First she was happy because Jen text her but after she read the massage she was sad. She text Jen back,and asked her why the can not see each other no more. But she didn't get any answer.

Jen was sad about all. She decided to go out for a walk. She walked across the park and found the willow. She sat down and started to cry.

Tilly could not do anything after she get this message from Jen. She gone out to come clear with this situation. At the park she heard someone was crying. She searched for the person who was crying and found her under the willow. It was Jen. Tilly sat down next to her and looked at her.

When Jen noticed that someone was sitting next to her she looked up and saw it was Tilly. When she saw her, Jen had to cry more. Tilly put her arms around Jen's shoulders. "Every thing is fine. You don't have to cry." Jen looked at Tilly. "You look much prettier if you smile." For just one second Jen stopped crying but then she started again. "Jen what's up? Talk to me." "I can't." "Ok if you don't want to tell me why you are crying then please tell my why we can't see each other no more?" "I can't tell you." "You hate me." "No! I don't hate you. I like you more then you think but we can't see each other. It is better for both of us." "But if you don't hate me, why we can't see each other?" "Please don't ask me. I can't tell you. The only thing I can tell you is, that it is better, believe me. And maybe someday we can see each other." Jen stood up and wanted to walk away but Tilly took her hand and doesn't her go. "Tilly please." "No, Jen I like you a lot and I don't want that you go away." "I have to go. I will call you if it's time to see each other again." Jen leave Tilly alone in the park. Tilly stand there for a while before she turned around and went home.


	10. The talk about the feelings

**[ I know Becky, you don't like to hear/read this. But it is not easy for Jen and Tilly. Something bad happened with these two but I promise after this sad time there will be a happy time. So you only have to wait. Enjoy the next chapter.]**

After Jen was gone Tilly sad there for a while. She can't believe what happened. _Why did Jen this. It was a great day and I enjoyed it to be with her. And why can't she tell me what's going on? I like her, very much and it will be terrible if I can't see her again. But maybe it is the best thing if I don't call her. She need time. I hope she will phone me. I hope so much. _

Tilly stood up and walked away.

In the evening Jen phoned Diane. "Hey sweat heard. How was your date?" "It was nice but please come to me. I have to tell you something." "What's wrong?" "Not on the phone please come." "Ok sweetie in ten minutes I will be there." "Thanks."

Tilly could not say how long she was walking but after this time she was standing in front of Maddie. "Can I come in?" "Yes. What happened?" "Something that is not nice." "Oh honey. Do you want to talk about it?" Tilly just nodded. A lonely teardrop were running down Tilly's cheek. Maddie took her arm around her friend and they sat down on the sofa.

"So Jen tell me what is wrong?" "I said Tilly we can not see each other no more." "WHAT?" "I said..." "I have heard what you said. But why did you said?" "I said because it is the best." "Why?" "Because it is the best." "Ok an other question. How was your not a date date?" "It was great. First we drank some coffee and then were went to the park. We sat there under a willow and had a great time." "So when it was a great time why you want to stop it?" " I don't want that the same happened to her then to Jess." "You think this could happen?" "Yes, Sonja wrote that she would do everything to make me happy." "So there will nothing happen to Tilly. Because you are happy when she is with you." "Yes but in the past she wrote that too and then there was the thing with Jess and I like Tilly too much. I will never be happy again when something happen with Tilly." "So you hope when you break up with Tilly everything will be goo?" "I hope so." "And you think that Tilly agree with that?" "I hope so." "Oh Jen."

"Why are you so sad? Was the date so bad?" "No the date was great and it wasn't a date." "Ok fine. But why are you sad then?" "She wrote me that we can't see each other again." "What? Why?" "I don't know. She just said that it will be the best and she will phone me if it's time to see each other again." "And know you are sad that you can't see her again?" "Yes." "You like her, am I right?" "You are." "You like her a lot?" "Yes I do." "So tell her." "I did." "What was her reaction?" "She said that it is the best we don't see each other." "So you like her and she doesn't." "I don't think so. She was sad too." "So what will you do?" "I don't know. I think I let her time. But I hope that she will call me."

For the rest of the evening Jen and Tilly were talking about there feelings. Diane and Maddie had to listen to it and they know that it would be the best thing if Jen and Tilly talk about there feelings together.


	11. The overnight stay

Chapter XI

Now some days had already assaulted in their Jen and Tilly neither have seen, nor with each other have spoken. Both girls were sad about that but they can't change it. If Tilly would call Jen she wouldn't answer and Jen doesn't call Tilly. She was hoping that Sonja doesn't do anything with her.

It was a nice day of October. Tilly was taking a walk when she heard that two persons was fighting. When she find these two she saw that it was Jen and an other woman. "No Sonja. I have told you everything you should know." "I know nothing." "You know all and you also know that you not able to be so near to me like this now." "Please I am only happy when I am with you. And you know that you are happy when you are with me." "No I am not happy when I am with you." Sonja took her by her arm and pulled her to herself. Jen tried to get away from Sonja but she couldn't. "Please Sonja stay away." "No." "Sonja stay away from me." "No I will never stay away from you. We have to be together you know that."

"Haven't you hear what she said?" Sonja turned around and looked at Tilly. "What did you say?" "I said stay away from her." "Who do you think you are?" Tilly took Jen by her hand. "I am her girlfriend and if she wants that you stay away then go before I will call the police." "Someday you will regret this." "I will never regret this." "Oh you will believe me." Sonja turned around and walked away. "Is everything ok?" Tilly asked Jen. "Yes it is but why did you do that?" "Because I like you and I can't see when someone hurts you." Jen had to smile. "You are so sweet if you smile like this." Jen gives Tilly a hug and whispered "Thank you." "No problem. And now come on. I know the best medicine if someone is sad."

When they arrived at Tillys Jen was still crying. "You don't have to cry, I am with you." "Yes and that is the problem." "What?" "Please I don't want to talk about it now." "Ok." Jen sat down on the sofa and Tilly went to the kitchen. When she come back she bring much ice cream. "This is the best medicine." They ate the whole ice cream and watched some comedy on the TV.

"Why are you to me like this?" "What do you mean?" "I mean we don't know each other really well but you take care about me." "Listen! I like you. I like you a lot and I can't see if someone hurts you." Jen smiled. "But I like to see that smile."

At the end of the day Jen asked Tilly. "I have a question and you don't have to say yes." "What is your question?" "My question is. Can I stay for the night?" Tilly said nothing. She just looked at Jen. "This was a stupid idea. I should go." Jen turned around and she wanted to go but Tilly took her hand. "Please stay if you want." "Thanks."

Tilly woke up when she noticed that someone were in her room. "What's up?" "Can I sleep next to you?" Tilly didn't answer she just lift her blanket and Jen crawled under it. Jen cuddles up to Tilly. Tilly put her arm around Jen. She could smell her shampoo. It smells like green apple and strawberry. Tilly wished that she can smell this lovely smell for ever.

Before she fell asleep again she heard Jen whispering something. "Thanks that I can stay. And thanks for lying next to me. I like you, I like you a lot." Jen took Tillys hand next to her face so that she can smell Tilly and Tilly could feel the breathe of Jen. In this position they fell asleep and had a pleasant night. One night without nightmares, but with a lot of rest.


	12. The kiss

Chapter XII

In the middle of the night Jen woke up and was scared. She could not move because someone was holding her. But after she realized that she were at Tillys home she had to smile. She could feel the steady breath of Tilly in her nape. Jen felt safe so near with Tilly that she again fell asleep.

The next morning Tilly was the first who woke up. Tilly had to smile when she saw that Jen was lying next to her. She stayed in bed for a little time only to watch Jen sleeping. _She looks so peaceful. I could look at her the whole day. Why would someone do something bad to her? _Quite carefully she took her arm of Jen and got up. She took her things and went to the bath. Then she came along on the way to the baker.

When Jen woke up she was scared because she was lying alone in the bed. Her first thought was that Tilly decided to sleep somewhere else but then she saw the piece of paper. _Good morning beauty. Don't be scared I just went to the baker. I still come back. If you want there are towels and a tooth brush in the bath. _Jen just wanted to stand up but then she hear someone was coming upstairs. She lay down again and acted as if she slept.

Tilly was in the kitchen and prepared the breakfast. She took the bread rolls, the freshly pressed orange juice, the coffee, the jam, the cheese and some chocolate and put it all on a tray. _I hope she is awake. But on the other hand she is so cute when she is sleeping. _Tilly went upstairs and opened the door very quite. She looked into the room and saw that Jen was lying in bed and sleeps. Tilly put the tablet on the bedside table and sat down next to Jen. "Wake up sweetie. Time for breakfast." But Jen doesn't wake up. "I will not say it again." But Jen doesn't react. Tilly bent over Jen. "you have another three seconds. " Nevertheless, also this time Jen did not stir. Then Tilly caught to her from to tickle. However, with the tickle attack find Jen to laugh according to in and she defended herself. After five minutes sat Jen on Tilly and held on her hands. They deeply looked to themselves in the eyes. However, before it could come to other physical approaches Jen said "Letting to us breakfasts, you have done it so nice and it would not be a pity when we eat it. " While the breakfast they doesn't talk anything.

"Jen, I have to tell you something." "Me too. But please let me first." "Ok. It is your turn." "I know you don't like to hear it but you have. We can not see each other no more." "Why? Please tell me the reason." "The reason why is Sonja." "Sonja? Are you married?" "No, I'm not. The girl yesterday was Sonja, my ex-girlfriend. She is a stalker." "I have told her my mind. She will not stalk us." "She will believe me. My last girlfriend Jess is dead. Sonja killed her." "And why is she not in prison?" "Because nobody could prove that she was guilty." "Oh my god this is a bad story." "Yes it is. And that is the reason why we can not see each other." "We can." "No we can not. Because if we carry on see each other she will do the same thing to you like to Jess. And that is terrible. I will not admit this." "Believe me. I will never let you alone with this person. And if we are together nobody could hurt us. Nobody!" "Tilly please. Don't think like a little child. I just want to protect you." "This is nice but you don't have to protect me." Tilly smiled at Jen. "Don't make it so hard for me." "Jen look at me. I really mean what I say. I like you, I like you more than a friend. And if I say I will never leave you alone with these person I will never do." "Tilly,..." Jen could not say more because Tilly closed Jen's lips with hers.


	13. Jen's corious

Sorry for the long waiting time. The last days I was very busy. But here is the new chapter and I hope you like it.

Jen pushed Tilly back. „Do you mean what you say?" „Yes I mean every word." „Then came to me." Jen took Tilly to her and kissed her. It was a gentle but very passionate kiss. „I love you Jen." „I love you too. And I like it to spent my time with you." „So we can carry on see each other and spent time together?" „Yes we can." Tilly kissed Jen on her cheek. „And I like this too" said Jen with a smile. „And I like your smile." „Only my smile?" „No not only but your smile is beautiful, you have to love it." „You are so sweet. You are so good to me."

They spend the rest of the morning in bed. „I think we should stand up." „Why? I like it to be with you in this bed." „Because it is spend the whole morning in bed. And I want to do something with you." „What do you want to do with me?" „This is a surprise." „You have a surprise form e?" „Yes I have. But I don't tell it to you." „Please tell me i hate it if I have to wait." „You can act like a child but I don't tell you. You can ask me how often you want but I will not tell you. It is a surprise and that means that I don't tell you what we do this afternoon." „Please tell me. Please a little bit." „No." „Please." „No Jen I will not tell you." „Maybe I can do this to hear where we will go." Jen kissed Tilly softly. „You can do it." Jen kissed Tilly again. „So would you tell me now?" „Now not yet." Tilly get kissed again. „You can kiss me so often you want, I would love it but I don't tell you what we are going to do today." „Tilly please. I hate waiting." „Whether you hate it, I will tell you nothing." "Why are you to me like that?" "Like what?" "You said that you love me but you doesn't care if I die ore not." "Why will you die?" "I will die if I not know what these surprise is." "Don't be so nosy! I will not tell you. You will finding out if it is the right time for it." Jen looked at Tilly with her best dog look. "Don't look at me like this." "I will not look at you like this if you tell me what we are going to do." "Jen for the last time. I will not tell you what we are going to do because this is a surprise. And now got up and take a shower."

After a few minutes Jen was under the shower and Tilly sat in the living room. She had to do something very special. "Hey Mads. We have to meet." "Hey Tills. What's up? Is something wrong?" "No it is the opposite. I had a great day with Jen and a great night. But we can chat later about it." "A great NIGHT? Matilda Evans. We have definitive talk about it." "But not know. You have to do something for me, okay?" "What is it?" "I want to surprise Jen , but I didn't done something until now." Tilly told Maddie what she has to do. "Thank you Mads. You are the best friend I have aver had." "I know and now have fun with Jen."

Tilly heard a noise and turned around. She saw Jen. Jen was standing in the door. She was only in a towel. Her hair was still wet and a drop of water runs down her low neckline. Tilly was speech less. "How can I help you?" "Maybe you can see it. I don't have something to wear." Tilly stood up and went to Jen. Her fingers ran along Jen's neck. "You don't need something to wear. You look beautiful in everything." Tilly placed some kisses on Jen's cheek and neck. "Tilly don't please." "Okay but come with me I will give you some clothes." They went to Tilly's room and Jen got a nice blue dress. "And now it is time for the surprise." "But first I have to do something." "What do you have to do?" "This", said Jen and kissed Tilly. "Okay this was very nice but we have to go now. Your surprise is waiting." Tilly took Jen by her hand and together they went to Tillys car.


	14. The romantic picnic - Part I

_Hey, I am really sorry that you have to wait so long. But I was ill and then I had to do so many things for school. _

_And I will tell you the truth. I will go on hollidays and there I will not have internet. But i promise, I will write a new _

_chapter for you. _

_So and now have fun with the first part of the new Chapter_

**The romantic picnic - Part I**

When they came, Tilly got an SMS. Everything is prepared. A lot of fun wish I you. Nevertheless, Maddie is the best friend.

"Where have you driven then to me to me?" "To quite a special place." Tilly smiled at Jen. "However, you must do to me yet a favor." "Which?", asked Jen. "You must close your eyes and may make them again on when I say it you." "What do you plan with me?" "Why you look at me then so funnily?" "Oh well. We are at a little bit desolate place, I do not know yourselves yet so well and I should close my eyes." "Oh Jen, simply, nevertheless, trust me. Believe me, I will do nothing to you. I have only one surprise for you." "Okay then I will trust you." Jen closed her eyes and Tilly took her hand.

After few steps they had come in a small clearing. Nevertheless, Maddie has really a good hand for romanticism, Tilly thought as them saw what Maddie had prepared.

"I will take from you the scarf of the eye, but please leaves your eyes a little bit closed." Slowly Tilly opened the knots. Jen was able to feel as Tillys fingertips touched her nape. "You are able to do slowly your eyes open." Tilly breathed in Jens ear and could see how Jen got creeps.

Jen looked at that what she see. There were a blanket and some dishes with some fruit and other delicious food."Did you this?" "Let me say, I had some helping hands." "You are crazy." "That's true. I am crazy, crazy about you."

Tilly bent forwards and kissed Jen. Jen noticed how in her belly the butterflies danced waltz. She was so happy that she had got to know Tilly. Tilly was the most wonderful person whom she could have met. In her present she could forget all bad one.

The hole day they spent time together at this lovely place. Both women loved it.

Jen lied with her head on Tillys belly and looked in the eyes of the redhead. Tilly looked down and hat to smile. "Why are you smiling?" "Do I have to have a reason to smile at you?" "Normally not. But it look like you see something funny." "You are right, I see a funny thing, a very funny thing." "What do you see?" "When you look at me like this, then your are squinting." Tilly had to laugh, when she saw Jens shocked face. "What? I... I... I don't... I don't squint." "Oh you do! Believe me." Jen stood up and just wanted to walk away. But Tilly was faster. She took Jen by her had, looked her deep in her eyes and told her some lovely things. "I don't care if you squint ore not, but you did it and you looked very cute. I have never ever saw something as cute as your squinting."


	15. The romantic picnic - Part II

They were sitting in the park and listened to the birds and saw some butterflies. They enjoyed it to be here together. But in the evening Jen said: „Tilly let us go home. It is getting cold and we have to work tomorrow. " „You want to go home? Okay." The two girls take their things and went to the car. They packed all in it and drove home.

„What do you think?" asked Tilly. „I think the night is young and we can spend some more time together." „What do you want to do?" „Maybe we can go to a bar and have a drink or we can watch a film in the cinema." „Or we can do both. First the film and the some drinks at CezCez." „That sounds brilliant." Tilly get a kiss from Jen on her cheek. „For what was this?" „It is for you. You are here with me, and I feel save when I am with you." „That was sweet."

First they drove home and changed clothes and then they drove to the cinema.

„Which film we will see?" „I don't know. What film do you want to see?" „I don't mind because i will see the film with you." „So if I want to see some Disney film you will watch it like some action film?" „Yes." Jen smiled at Tilly and said: „Ok then let us see Ice Age film." „Ice Age?" „Yes I love Sit he is so funny." „But Ice Age? It is a film for kids." „I know but I asked you witch film do you want to see. And you said that I can decide. So let us see Ice Age 4!" „Okay but I will see this film only because of you." „Good come on because if we are waiting to long we will not get some tickets." „Ok you buy the tickets and I buy some popcorn." „Popcorn, coke and I want some ice too." „I will buy popcorn and coke. I will buy you some ice after the film."

When they hat all the searched their seed and sat down and watched the film.

After the film. „That was a brilliant film." „I have to say that you are right. I don't like these Disney films much but thins was ok." „What you don't like Disney films? Tilly, these films are the best films. I like them, no I love them." „This is your opinion but I don't like them much. I like action films with real persons." „And I like other films like you and that is good." „And I love you." Tilly took Jens head in her hands and gave her a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. Both girls didn't notice what happened around them. But when Jen heard some bad she looked up. „You have to got to prison for this. Nobody want's to see this. It is disgusting what you are doing. It should be illegal." „Hey, if you don't want or like to see it, then look away. Nobody said that you have to see to us. And it is normal. Yes we are two girls but we love each other and because of this we can kiss each other. You are just jealous because you don't have someone to kiss." Jen was very angry but Tilly tries to calm her down. „Hey don't listen to him. He is drunk and he wants to hurt someone. And you will not get dirty finger because of him." Tilly took Jen by her hand and them gone.


End file.
